


Performance

by CourtNicxVoltronxYJ



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Brothers, Childhood Memories, Crying, Cutting, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Feels, Flashbacks, Gen, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-01 00:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12693624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ/pseuds/CourtNicxVoltronxYJ
Summary: Based off the episode 1x24 of the tv series Young Justice.





	Performance

Jason was sitting in the manor, loading and unloading his weapons when his phone in his pocket began to vibrate. With a sigh he set his guns down and pulled the phone out. He glanced at the caller id and was a little confused. The caller id read: Wally

"Why on Earth is Kid Flash calling me?" Jason thought.  
At first he wasn't going to answer it but then his gut told him that he needed to, what if something happened to Dick. Even though Dick was the big brother and took care of everyone else, no one except for Wally and Roy took care of Dick. At times Jason felt as he took on the big brother role sometimes when Dick needed it. Jason answered the phone.

"What do you want?!" yelled Jason harshly.

"Oh umm..sorry to bother you Jason, but umm..." Wally shuttered.

"Spit it out kid mouth!" Jason yelled.

"Umm Well Roy is already with him but i don't know. When I called him, he just seemed off you know. And i...." Wally said but was cut off by Jason.

"Okay Wally I need you to start at the beginning right now!" said Jason.

So, Wally began to tell Jason everything. Dick was on a mission about The Haly Circus, the same circus where his parents were killed at. Wally told Jason how Dick didn't want him there because he knew about his past. Wally told Jason about how Dick spoke and how his voice sounded, he was distant and off. Wally expressed how worried he was about Dick.  
Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Jason had to try and calm the speedster down and tell him that Dick was going to be okay, even though he was panicking right now about Dick.

"Okay, yeah. Talk to you later Jason.'' Wally's voice came through the phone as Jason hung up.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason waited for his big brother to come home. He made his way to the BatCave and waited by the zeta-tubes.

Once they lit up Jason looked over to see his brother walk through but looked away quickly. He wanted to see what shape he was in before he went to him. He was silent. He didn't even seem to notice that he wasn't alone in the cave. He moved slowly towards the changing rooms. Jason sighed. he figured that once Dick was away from everyone he would allow it all to hit him. Dick was lost within his own mind right now. Jason could hear the shower going.

As Jason waited, Alfred walked down and set down two mugs of hot chocolate. He smiled down at him and placed a calming hand upon his shoulder. He soon left Jason alone.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Dick stood silently in the shower, allowing the steaming hot water to hammer down upon his tight skin, he was tense and shaken about the events that just accorded just an hour ago. He held his eyes tightly closed as he saw his parent's faces. He reached up and grabbed his head.

Jack Haly's voice rang through his head and he was back there again, at that night. He could hear the snap so loud and clearly. See his mother's and father's faces when they realized what was happening.  
Dick let out a little sob and leaned against the tile wall. His legs felt like jell-o. The hot water was burning his back but he didn't seem to be able to feel it because he was back there, in the circus, watching his whole world fall a part. His Mom's arms were reached out, towards him. Dick's eyes widen. 

"Dick" said his mom. Time seemed to slow down as the grew closer to the ground then it all came full force. Bang. They hit it, they were dead. 

 

Dick began to cry in the shower. Tears and the warm water mixed together as his pain flowed from him.  
Dick was so lost in thought that he didn't even hear Jason walk in, didn't hear his little brother call out his name. He heard nothing, just his parent's death. Dick slowly slid down the wall, his knees making contact to the ground. He wrapped his shaking arms around himself.  
He felt so alone, empty and numb.  
Flashes on tonight played in his mind, how he almost fell, just like them. How for a moment behind the fear of falling he was happy. He would be joining them, he would finally be with them, he was going out just like they had. He wasn't supposed to be here right now, he was supposed to join his parents out there. A part of Dick died that day when they did but a piece of him wished he would have just died along side them. He cried quickly now and his breathing was short and fast.  
He didn't hear the shower curtain being moved, reveling his naked, broken self to his little brother.

\-------------------------------------------------------

After Alfred left, Jason leaned back in his chair and waited for his big brother, but after awhile Jason grew bored and impatient. He stood up and walked towards the changing rooms. As he entered the room he suddenly froze, he heard a sob.  
"Dick's crying?" thought Jason.

Jason slowed his pace and listen, the sound of crying grew louder. He stopped and called out Dick's name but he got no answer in return. He kept walking until he stood before the shower curtain. He could make out Dick's cries and his breaths. It sounded like he was hyperventilating.

"Dick?" said Jason.  
Jason reached out and slowly pulled the curtain back, to reveal his big brother kneeling on the ground as the hot water fell down upon him. Jason called out to his brother again but got no answer, it appeared that Dick hadn't been aware of his surroundings. Jason turned and grabbed a towel and turned the shower off and draped the towel on his brother.

Once the towel touched his skin, Dick jumped. He turned his head quickly, his eyes wide and his pupils blown. His eyes were red and fresh tears still quickly ran down his face. He ran his hand down his face and closed his eyes tightly, trying to calm his breathing. He cleared his throat and tried to stand up but once he straighten himself he lost his balance and almost fell forward.  
Jason reached out fast and caught his brother in his arms.

Dick pulled back quickly, wrapping the soft towel around himself and tried his best to avoid eye contact with his little brother as he pushed his way out of the shower.

Jason turned and lean against the wall, waiting for Dick to say something, anything. Dick tried his hardest to get dressed quickly, hoping to avoid Jason of seeing something upon his skin but just as though thoughts came to mind, Jason seemed to notice his behavior.

"Dick, I think we need to talk. Dick hey. Are you listening to me man?" said Jason.

Jason pushed himself from the cool wall and moved closer. He suddenly saw Dick in a rush, he seemed on edge, more on edge than before. He looked like he was attempting to hide something. Jason leaned forward and his eyes grew wide.

"Dick!" he yelled. Dick turned around, pulling his long sleeve shirt on and he tried to look anywhere else but his brother's gaze.

Finally Dick gave his brother the satisfaction of looking at him.  
Jason had never thought of that but at the moment it didn't matter what was important was Dick. Jason didn't know what to say, he had been waiting all this time and all his thoughts just seem to vanished from him. He just stood there in shock.

Dick finally spoke. "Jay, I'm fine. Sorry about before but I'm all good now." He gave a small smile and walked pasted his brother. Jason turned and remained stuck in his spot.

\-------------------------------------------------

Dick made it out of the cave and upstairs to his bedroom. He closed the door quickly behind him and made his way slowly to his bed and allowed himself to fall onto it. His phone buzzed in his pocket, he glanced at it. He had three missed calls from Wally, One from Roy and Artemis and 13 unread text messages. With a sigh he threw his phone across the room, just a knock came at his bedroom door.

"Dick, it's me." said Jason in a low tone voice. Jason waited for an answer but heard something crash against the wall and decided waiting for an invite was stupid, he needed to be there for his brother, Dick didn't need to be alone right now.

Jason walked in and saw Dick's cell phone laying on the ground. He looked back to his brother, who laid on his bed. He sighed and walked over to the bed. He sat down and place his hand on Dick's back. As soon as he touched him, Dick jump.

"You probably don't feel like talking right now, and I get it but I also don't think that you want to be alone either. Wally called me. He told me about the mission tonight, and how you didn't want him to come along. I know Roy was there but it seemed like his mind wasn't fully focused on what was truly important. And that wasn't the mission Dick, it was you. We know what that place means to you Dickie-bird and I'm sorry that it brought up old memories but...." Jason said but was cut off by Dick as he sat up and spoke.

"It did bring up old stuff but also something else. During the performance...I-I I almost fell. Just like them! A-And I-I I was scared and I saw them falling all over again and...." Dick said but he couldn't continue, his breathing began to pick up and he began to sob. Jason quickly reached over and wrapped his arms around his big brother.

"It's okay Dickie, it's okay." said Jason trying to calm him down somewhat.

Jason held onto his brother for awhile, until Dick had finally calmed down and pushed away from him. He whipped his face and met his brother's eyes.

"I'm sorry Jay, I-" began Dick.

"Don't. It's fine. You would do the same for me, hell you have. Don't sweat it for one moment." Jason said. They sat in silence for awhile before Jason looked over at Dick.

"You know we are gonna have to talk about what I saw in the changing room right?" said Jason. Dick nodded his head but didn't utter a single word.  
"But we can do that at a different time, you look crapped out."

Jason stood up and began to make his way to the door when suddenly a hand was wrapped tightly around his wrist, holding him in place.

"Wait...." said Dick almost in a whisper. Jason looked over his shoulder, down at his brother. He could see how broken he was and how he really didn't want to be alone. Maybe out of fear of what he would do or something else.  
"Could you ummm...could you s-stay a..." Dick couldn't seem to get the words out but Jason knew what he meant. Dick wanted him to stay with him probably because Dick knew he was going to have nightmares tonight after the mission he has been on, plus the trip down memory lane. Jason let a small smile come across his face as he turned to face his brother.

"It's fine Dick. Just don't hog all of the blankets." Jason said, causing his brother to laugh.

Dick moved to the top of the bed and laid back and waited for Jason to join him. Jason turned off the lights and laid down. Dick suddenly reached over to Jason.  
Jason allowed his brother to cling onto him, he knew that Dick needed some kind on connection, contact to know that he still had someone in his life, that everything was okay. Dick curled into Jason's side and his right hand gripped tightly onto Jason's t-shirt. Jason wrapped an arm around his brother, while his other arm laid on top on Dick's shaking hand. His hand balled up Jason's shirt and his body began to shake as he cried.

"Shh..Shh..shhh it's okay Dickie-bird." whispered Jason.

"Jay'' called out Dick.

Jason looked down at his brother, even though he could hardly see him in the dark room, "yeah" He questioned his brother.

"Thanks." was all Dick said as he began to cry again.

"I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere Dickie. Now go to sleep." said Jason.

After awhile, Dick had stopped crying and fell asleep, along with his brother Jason. Dick did wake up screaming about three different times during the night from nightmares and Jason was right there to comfort him and help his big brother throughout the night.


End file.
